Ghosts of Snow
by yukisurvivorXan7
Summary: Naruto and his fraternal twin brother Xan, are ANBU members in the village hidden in the frozen whirlpool.  Watch as they blast through the Elemental nations, showing all their godly strength.  Focuses on Naruto. 3Women X Naruto


**? AN: Yo watsup this is mostly a prologue with an introduction to most of the main characters. In my fic Naruto and his twin brother Xan are both 18, in the ANBU for the newly formed village hidden in the frozen waterfall. Koyuki Kazehana is the acting daimyo as thanks to the village for freeing the country from Dotou. Also in my fic, Anbu squads have 4 members and 1 leader making a total of 5 people in a single squad. Most of the time it will be in general point of view but occasionally I will go into different point of views, but I will not warn you about the transition between the two.**

**And here we go! (Dramatic pause) (Scoff) You can never rely on other people you always gotta do every-thing yourself- Joker (the dark knight)**

**Chapter 1: The Ghosts of Snow**

The dark, lonely, abysmal night. Unrelenting sheets of snow downpour on us, not stopping to care if we were freezing, or that we couldn't afford to give away are position, not yet anyways. Looking back through memories long lost in my sea of drowning loneliness. I remember the sun, and how it would warm my otherwise freezing muscles. That memory alone was enough to bring up my foul mood, and bring feeling back to my feet that were entrenched in 3 feet of snow.

Finally our targets called it a night and attempted to sleep under a tree, not realizing that even now as they try to comfort themselves by the fire, that their lives were already forfeit. As they crouched by the fire, they never realized that we were already behind them. Hidden daggers already buried to the hilt in their heads. We took the heads of our 3 victims, doused the fire in the snow and left. Hopefully there bodies would give some beast or creature a meal, instead of being waste and left forever in the snow…. the unrelenting, unforgiving snow….

As my squad and I went through the safety precautions, to gain access to the village hidden in the frozen whirlpool. I couldn't help but once again admire the beauty of my weapons of choice. Running down my back horizontally with the handle sticking out behind my right shoulder was a beautiful katana, in a black sheath with 2 blood red stripes running down the sides. The handle was surrounded by black and silver cloth that intertwined with each other. And the blade? Obsidian as black as the night itself. So dark in fact, that you wouldn't even see it glimmer in the light. The other was a ninjato, with a pure black sheath and handle. The blade however, was a deep dark blood red. So much resembling the lifeblood of creatures that you could not distinguish it from the blood itself when it was spilt upon the blade. This weapon was upside down with the handle facing down the ground so I cold effectively wield it in reverse grip in my left hand. My other equipment consisted of an assortment of kunai and shuriken that were a silver hue, with a blue stripe running down each sides of the blade. Also in my possession were a pair of intricate mechanisms attached to my wrists that when I sent chakra into one of my ring fingers, it would cause a single assassination blade to stick out, perfect for my line of work (Assassin's Creed 2 but think of a not so bulky piece, its more like a thin gauntlet).

My attire consisted of a pure black battle armor suit that clung tightly to my body to prevent heat from escaping my body. Along with this I also encased my head in a special insulated cloth that went right below my eyebrows and right on top of the bridge of my nose (think Ryu Hayabusa but with blue eyes ,the suit encases his WHOLE body and the metal plate was the headband for frozen whirlpool).

One of my squad mates, Ina Umedashi was a kind violet-eyed 18 year old woman, who at 5'9 and an active member of Freeze Drown (Frozen Whirlpool's ANBU), and more specifically my squad, still had an immense natural beauty with her black, silk-like hair that cascaded down the middle of her back, her slightly curvaceous figure that added to the crock-pot that made up Ina. She came from a newly founded ninja family, with her being the 2nd generation. Her father was a middle class man who worked in the Yuki-Ryuu-Kages building as a guard for the council chambers. Her mother was a Special Jounin that still took place in Anbu missions because she wasn't ready to give up the thrill of high paced missions, though she always made time for just her family.

The newest member after the last member decided to become a jounin sensei, was Seth Luminast. He was a boy of short stature standing at 5'8 being a 22 year old, with short brown hair that barely went past his ears. He came from a small minor clan that didn't have a bloodline per-say. However they did have a few rare justu that only those within the Luminast family were ever taught how to use.

Floriena Nunstant or 'Flo' was a woman of 20 with short auburn hair that touched her shoulders and framed her face wonderfully. A tomboy in all rights with her brash and rude exterior, only showing respect to those who have earned that spot in her book. 7th generation of ninja and a future chance at a council seat made a HORDE of people become major kiss asses to her thus resulting in her rather...angry persona. Natural brawler by birth made her otherwise natural and flawless physique littered with scars of battles long lost and forgotten, coupled with throwing caution to the wind makes you wonder how she made it this far.

Last but not least was my fraternal twin brother, Naruto Uzumaki. Whilst he had neon blonde hair with red highlights, my hair was dirty blonde. While we had the same body build, I was just slightly larger than him. Also for some odd reason I was also tanner than he was, where I was a deep bronze he was a golden mocha, which made no sense at all since we spent the same amount of time outside for training or for guilty pleasures. We both stood at 6'2 which was very intimidating for those opponents who even saw us coming and were able to fight.

As we approached the Yuzukage's ( yuki- snow, uzu- whirlpool= Yuzu- don't judge me I don't speak Japanese so I don't know how to say snow whirlpool shadow Xp) I couldn't help but to daydream, the mission couldn't have gone any smoother, easy as making an apple pie.

Ms. Secretary Lady (no name lol) led us to his office. As she opened the door she said," An ANBU team is hear for debrief sir." and left to go perform her other duties. "Ahh thank you for the break, so tell me, how was your mission?" "As good as it can be, sir," I simply replied. "Good, Good, well you know the drill, go get your payments," he handed me 5 bills," and 3 days until your next briefing." "We'll see you then sir." he gave us a nod of the head and dismissed us with a flick of his hand.

Out in the hallways I passed out a bill to each person that had $550 on it. "Man this sucks..." Naruto said. ""What does?" Seth asked. "We got all worked up for those guys just for them to let down their guard and die like some common bandit that's what, those sons of bitches." "Hey you're in the presence of women you jerk, no cursing," Ina said as she punched the hell out of his arm. "Alright, Alright Ina god when are you gonna stop punching me?" he meekly asked. "When you finally get into the habit of NOT cursing when women are around you, you big buffoon." she replied. Quickly trying to defuse the situation before it turned into a yelling contest in the middle of the hallway, Seth asked, "Well if you want Naruto I got nothing else planned so I could use a good spar?" "Ehh I don't see why not," Naruto replied. So they started walking in the direction of their makeshift battlefield not in any rush. "So what are you two gonna do?" Ina asked. " I have to go shopping for some food and then I told Gemi that I would watch her dogs while she was gone so I'm booked for tonight, sorry," I said. Flo replied in a rather unorthodox matter, that came out as " Of course I'll buy you a drink," causing her to chuckle at her own joke, and then causing her chuckling to blow into full blown laughter at the sight of Ina's rosy cheeks. "Well I guess that I'll see you guys tomorrow at the normal spot?" I asked. Receiving two nods of approval we separated to go down our own paths.

With Naruto and Seth

"So any restrictions?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, no ice clones, no taking off our weights, and no weapons except kunai and shuriken." Seth replied. "Alright sounds reasonable," Naruto said. As soon as he finished Seth lunged towards him and got Naruto and his own locked up. "A little jumpy aren't we Seth?" he playfully smirked. "No, just testing your defense." he said.

Putting his leg behind Naruto's and forcefully pushed him backwards to trip. But Naruto used the momentum to do a back wheel kick to Seth's jaw. Effectively giving him time to formulate a plan while Seth got a little hang time in midair. Quickly he started doing a set of hand seals and called out "**Shadow Blade Justu."** causing a dark translucent spike come out from the ground and follow Seth. Quick to react however Seth back-rolled while doing his own set of hand seals calling out ," **Water Pulse Justu**." causing a circular ring to surround Seth to reach eight feet tall before going out in all directions before dying down. And as it did Naruto followed up by calling out "**Distortion Flame Justu**." causing purple patches of fire to appear all over Seth. Calming himself instantly and sending out a chakra pulse whilst muttering Kai, released himself from the flame based genjustu. Before he could react however Naruto did a tackle roll while grabbing Seth's arms and when he came up he attempted to throw Seth had he not done a scissor hold with his legs against Naruto's head and grabbing his arm and pulling it up to his chest. Causing Naruto to flip over because of the momentum and weight of his throw.

While Seth had Naruto in a vice hold he asked "Ready to call out?" "You should know by now that this wouldn't be the end of our little fight" he once again smirked playfully while showing Seth that he had completed a justu, with his unoccupied hand. Calling out "**Static Shock justu**," he sent a jolt of electricity into Seth with the hand he was holding. Using this well bought time Naruto rolled away and stood up to rotate his sore shoulder. Seth had recovered shortly after. Standing seven feet apart and piercing each other with their gazes, since they were both irked that neither's strategy was successful.

Both fisting shuriken in between their knuckles very slowly and continuing to stare at the other. Seth called out "**Silver Moon Shuriken Justu**," causing the silver and blue Shuriken in his hand to have an unnatural white glow around all of them. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked," A family justu?" receiving a nod he continued "So what does this one do?" Seth snickered before replying, "You'll have to wait and see" "Great I can already tell that this will be trouble." Naruto said.

Waiting for Seth throw his now 'enhanced' shuriken, Naruto threw his and seemingly deflected them. But what occurred next almost made him question whether or not he should become a patient at the looney bin. Seth's shuriken got deflected but then whipped back around and continued are their course towards Naruto.

Thinking almost instantly he punched his left arm forward while calling out "**Black Dragon Blizzard**," sending an ethereal black dragon with red eyes towards the 'ghost' shuriken and more importantly Seth. The dragon encased the shuriken thus disabling them and continued on its trek towards its intended target. Instantaneously Seth dropped to the floor while shooting senbon from his wrist launchers towards Naruto's feet, hoping to disable him from moving. As Seth lay on the ground, the justu roared overhead missing him by mere inches but still burning his back, eliciting a small groan of pain from him.

As Naruto flipped Seth over his shoulder to take him to the hospital to take a look at the burn on his back, he heard him grumble, "You didn't have to go that far to win ughh." And so they continued on, towards the hospital.

_**Shadow Blade(C-rank ninjustu) - user shoots a dark, but translucent spike towards its intended target.**_

_**Distortion Flame(B-rank genjustu)- requires eye contact, not meant as an frontline justu, used mainly for distraction, and for causing phantom pains later in fights**_

_**Water Pulse (B-rank water ninjustu) - user summons a wall of water to defend against incoming attacks**_

_**Static Shock (E-rank lightning ninjustu) - one handed seals that send a small jolt of electricity through a user's fingertips. **_

_**Silver Moon Shuriken (B-rank Weapon justu) - Luminast family justu. **_

_**Black Dragon Blizzard (B-rank tajustu/chakra manipulation) - user focuses chakra towards their forearm, charging it full of chakra. User then unleashes the attack in a massive shockwave that emits from their forearm which then takes the form of a dragon made of black flames.**_


End file.
